Once, There Was a Crow
by mrsyamadatakayuki
Summary: Upon hearing the name "Tamao", Tamiko Shiori instantly felt something that she couldn't quite put a finger on.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, guys! First of all, let me apologize in advance for publishing a story that I didn't really take my time on. Don't worry, I'll revise it when I finally learn how to efficiently manage my time. Anyhoo, I've been a fan of the Crows Zero films ever since the first one came out - not to mention that I'm like, the biggest Yamada Takayuki fan in the entirety of the Philippines (...or the world). Check this Instagram account I made for him: yamadatakayuki_. Also, I might change the title of the story, too. I haven't really thought of one that fits the story well since I freewrite all the time. I don't have a prepared plot or whatever, I just write and write until I finish something. Haha. Even if I'm not really happy with this story, I still hope you guys would enjoy it! Thanks for reading! XO, Steph**

Shiori was lost.

She shook her head sheepishly as she recalled her last words before stepping inside the plane to Japan, temporarily leaving her lucrative American life: "What could happen?"

Sadly, everything has happened. One day into her supposedly finding-myself tour and she has already lost her way back to her hotel.

"Sumimasen (Excuse me)," Shiori awkwardly said to the cashier at the nearest Family Mart she found the very morning she woke up and decided to take a stroll. She only intended to look for a nice place where she could eat her favourite Sapporo ramen, but she had obviously overdone it.

"A tourist, aren't you?" the cashier, whom Shiori assumed to be around her late 30's, surprised her by fluently responding. "Where are you from?"

Shiori exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding for so long. "Thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "Someone who can understand!"

"Are you saying that Japan is full of non-English speaking morons?" she nonchalantly asked, sending chills up Shiori's spine. Noticing her reaction, the cashier broke into fits of giggles. "I was kidding. I knew what you meant. I was married to an American, lived in that filth hole of a country for ten years. What's your name?"

Shiori had to shake her head to clear her cloudy mind before she could actually reply. "Shiori," she trembled because she had forgotten to eat. "My name is Shiori Tamiko. Or Tamiko Shiori – however you guys say it."

"Shiori," the cashier whispered to herself, as if analysing the name. "Your name means 'poem'."

She nodded. "My father is Japanese. He was born in Kagoshima."

"And your mother is what? Chinese?" the cashier asked, leaning closer to her with only the counter as a partition. "What brought you here?"

"Oh, umm," Shiori stuttered. "She is, also with a little bit of Filipino blood, too. She was born in America, and that's where she met my father who was a businessman then."

"What brought you here?" the cashier asked again.

"Just to..." Shiori paused, because for a moment, she almost allowed herself to rant about how she wasted her life away on drugs back in America, got her mother depressed over her not showing interest in education, which lead her father to sending her off to a vacation in Japan all by herself, however long she wishes. "Travel. Yes, travel. My father wanted me to appreciate his motherland. It's my first time here. Forgive me if my Nihongo is pretty bad."

The cashier just smirked, almost as if seeing through her lies. Shiori was about to ask something when the wind chimes by the door produced its usual sound, indicating that a customer was in.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yasuko-san (Good morning, Yasuko)!" a voice, obviously coming from a boy, said. Shiori kept her ground, not even tilting her head or body back to inspect the newcomer. "Ten uncooked sausages for the boys!"

"Oh, good morning Tokio," for the first time, Shiori saw the cashier, Yasuko, let out a genuine smile. "Don't you guys think it's too hot to hang at the gas station today?"

Tokio only snickered in response but later on spoke. "It's a fine day for a grill session. The boys still couldn't get over the fact that Genji has sparked up a fight against Housen yesterday, so we're all still talking about it."

Shiori felt the boy already standing right beside her by the counter but still didn't move a muscle.

"Sumimasen ga (Excuse me but)," Tokio said, along with a slight bow. Shiori gently moved her head to the side to finally interact with the boy. "Are you in line?"

Poor, lost Shiori only shook her head, but her buried and long-forgotten Japanese instincts took over and allowed her body to mimic Tokio's bow. After a couple of seconds, she finally came face-to-face with him. _What a beautiful sight_ , she thought. Strangely beautiful, Tokio's eyes were of different colors. Although his hair was scrunched up towards different directions, he still looked like an angel. His jet black hair and crisp white long sleeves were a match made in heaven.

She didn't want to seem too assumptive but she saw Tokio's mouth slightly drop upon seeing her face. "O-oh," Tokio stammered. "Okay." Then he gave her a smile.

"Here are ten uncooked sausages for you," Yasuko emerged from behind the counter with a huge paper bag filled with sausages. "I see you've met my new friend, huh, Tokio? Shiori, that's Tokio, my young master before I decided to move to America."

"Oh wow," Shiori shifted her stare to Yasuko. "You guys go way back, that is so amazing!"

"Indeed," Tokio responded, taking the paper bag from Yasuko's hands. "Yasuko-san, add that to Tamao's tab this time, yeah?"

 _Tamao._ Something about that name seems interesting.

Yasuko only shook her head and giggled, but then took the orders from her then young master and wrote something on a long piece of paper filled with numbers. "Kanojo tottemo wa utsukushii desu ne (She's very beautiful, isn't she)?" she said under her breath without looking up, as if making sure only Tokio would hear.

The beautiful boy blushed, hiding his gaze from Yasuko and Shiori. "Atarimae dayo (Definitely)," Tokio replied, obviously agreeing to whatever it was that Yasuko told him. "Well, I have to bounce. It was nice meeting you Shiori-chan, if ever you need any help, come find me at the rundown gas station just across the street."

Shiori nodded and smiled weakly. Without any more small talks, Tokio rushed out of the store and carefully crossed the street. Her eyes followed him, and it was only then she realized that there actually was a rundown gas station just across Family Mart. Unfortunately, the spot was covered with three huge gas pumps that obviously didn't work anymore – hence, blocking her view of Tokio and his friends. _In time_ , she thought.

"I bet you're hungry," Yasuko said, bringing Shiori back to her bittersweet reality. "Come pick any meal. I'll add it to Tamao's tab as a prank. I'm sure it will crack the boys up."

"Tamao?" Shiori asked.

Yasuko fixed her a plate with two fist-sized onigiri's and a cup of water. She motioned Shiori to come to where she is behind the counter, then she cleared her table filled with papers and candies to have a place for Shiori to set her meal. Shiori muttered a soft "arigato gozaimasu" which Yasuko returned with a smile.

"Tamao is Tokio's best friend," Yasuko finally replied, grabbing another chair where Shiori soon sat on. "They don't really acknowledge their closeness but everybody knows they're best friends. Been through a lot, those two."

Shiori only nodded while munching on her food, totally forgetting about everything for a moment. "I like his name," she said, unconsciously.

"Tokio?" Yasuko asked, whipping herself a hotdog sandwich and then proceeded on adding it to Tamao's tab. "It can't be Tamao. His name sounds beastly."

"Exactly," Shiori stated, taking a gulp of her water. "Tamao has a nice ring to it."

Yasuko and Shiori ate in silence, allowing the peace to create a certain atmosphere that would later on add to their bond. Something about Yasuko made Shiori feel an utmost sense of comfort.

"I can't find the way back to my hotel," Shiori said, helping Yasuko out in arranging a shelf.

"This is a 24-hour convenience store, you can sleep here," Yasuko joked. "But you have to be friends with the guy who takes over the next shift."

For the first time since she stepped on the Land of the Rising Sun, Tamiko Shiori laughed. "Thank you for everything, Yasuko-san," Shiori murmured. "My day could've gone even more messed up if I had not met you."

"Don't worry about it, Shiori-chan," Yasuko smiled, putting the last bottle of Georgia in the fridge. "I don't usually meet new friends anymore so this is wonderful."

The sun had already set, and Yasuko was down to her last couple of minutes at work. "I'll walk you to your hotel later," Yasuko said.

"Hai, thank you," Shiori replied.

"Doitashimashite (You're welcome)," Yasuko said. "But before we go our way, let's drop these cans of beer across the street. I make it a habit to give those boys something before I go home. My boss asks me to throw stuff that are only a week away from their expiration dates, so it's better to have them consumed beforehand instead of just throwing them out."

"Boys?"

"Oh, you know…" Yasuko smiled thoughtfully. "Tokio's friends. A bunch of troublemakers, a bunch of crows."

"Crows?"

"That's what people call the students from Suzuran High. It's an all-boys school, and people think they bring nothing but trouble – which is true most of the time, but Tokio's friends are the kindest I've ever met in my life. That's why I don't get the point in talking ill about them."

"Now I can't wait to meet them," Shiori said, in all due honesty. Yasuko only giggled in response. "Tokio goes to that school then?"

"Yeah," Yasuko replied. "He didn't want to be stereotyped as just the 'rich kid' who can easily have his way with things. Tokio has more heart than his parents think he has. That's why he went to Suzuran, even if he is free to do anything he wants. His parents are even more scared for him now that he just survived an intense aneurysm operation."

Shiori only nodded. Is that why his eye colors are different?

Closing time came and Shiori was wondering why her chest was pounding like the usual migraines she would get.

"Ready?" Yasuko asked.

"Iko (Let's go)," she enthusiastically responded.

Shiori's head was fixated on her shoes while they crossed the street. As they were getting closer to the rundown gas station, she started hearing banters and bickering from overly enthusiastic boys.

"Woh, Yasuko-san!" two voices yelled at the same time, and Shiori still didn't look up.

"My favourites!" Yasuko exclaimed. "Mikami brothers, no fights today?"

"A bunch of bald guys soon, hopefully," the other twin replied, earning the rest of the guys who were smoking like chimneys a good laugh.

"You brought someone with you, Yasuko-san?" yet another voice coming from a stranger popped out.

"Tamiko Shiori," Yasuko said. "Meet Tokaji Yuji. He's single!"

Shiori gave Yasuko a slight nudge on her rib.

"Forgive my friends, Shiori-chan ," Tokio interrupted, and this time she looked up. "They're a crazy bunch but trust me, they'll protect you with all their lives even if you just met them."

Shiori only gave all of them a slight bow and muttered a silent "Konbanwa (Good evening)."

"Do you mind if we hang around for a little bit?" Yasuko whispered and Shiori shook her head. Deep down, she was starting to love the familiar comfort that she was getting from being around the crows. For once, she felt safe.

"So, Shiori," Yasuko started. "You've met Tatsukawa Tokio… The two balls of energy that are the Mikami brothers, you've also met Tokaji Yuji and that one right there is Tsutsumoto Shoji."

"I like your hair, Shoji," Shiori genuinely said, which caused the crazy-haired pretty boy to blush.

All of them took a bow of respect and welcome to Shiori. "Hajimemashite, Shiori-chan (How do you do, Shiori)," Mikami One said, and Shiori figured she'd call them Mikami One and Mikami Two.

"Oie," a deep and rather fascinating voice interrupted and all of the people turned around to look, except for Shiori. "Nani hanashitetano (What have you all been talking about)?"

"Woh, Tamao!" Tokio greeted the newcomer. Shiori wondered why she couldn't bring her head up to take a look at the man who had a name that tickled her fancy instantaneously. "Yasuko-san is dropping off our usual favourite left overs and also brought a friend with her. Tamao, this is Shiori."

Slowly, Shiori mustered the courage to look up.

And finally, she saw him.

...The man with the name that could make her knees weak. His face though, could save a sunken ship. He looked bored, with eyes that weren't short of emotions, only telling her that there is something more than his good looks and monstrous aura. Half of his hair was tied in a bun, and he was wearing a slightly washed out and tattered black and grey plaid polo shirt. His black jeans were rolled unto his knees and he wore a pair of black sandals that seemed very old Shiori swore they were about to give up on him. His guards were up, a lot of walls have been built around him, and Shiori was unconsciously trying not to climb them up and unravel the mystery that was Tamao.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Yasuko-san," Tamao said, and Shiori felt a slight sting on her chest because Tamao didn't acknowledge her presence. She didn't break her gaze at Tamao, who soon shifted his look from Yasuko to her.

And their eyes met.

Tamao didn't say a thing, but he gave Shiori a very, very small smile.

It was enough to make her feel better about everything.

"Oie, Serizawa!" another voice coming from a stranger emerged from somewhere outside the rundown gas station.

Shiori followed the voice and found three guys standing by a tree a couple of inches away from the gas station's barbwires. One of them, whom Shiori figured to be drop dead handsome, had his back leaned against the tree.

"Looking for trouble at this time of the evening?" Mikami Two asked.

"I didn't know the Ebizuka Trio actually went out at night basing on how white-complexioned Kirishima is!" Mikami One added, causing Tokio and Yuji to laugh.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with us, Mikami's?" the one with the braids and sunglasses despite night time, said.

"I mean if you want that then we can probably give it to you," Shoji giggled.

Yasuko grabbed Shiori by the arm and slowly moved her behind. She later on found out from Tokio that those guys were the notorious Ebizuka Trio who ruled the freshmen and sophomores of Suzuran; braids guy was Sugihara Makoto, the one with the face mask Honjou Toshiaki, and the cute one being Kirishima Hiromi.

"We heard about what happened the other day," Hiromi said, walking away from the tree to Tamao's direction. Shiori looked at Tamao, and saw that he was giving the trio his usual bored look, as if he didn't just hear Hiromi talk. He then took a lazy drag of smoke from his cheap cigarette.

"Why are you here?" were the only words that came out of Tamao's precious lips, with a little bit of smoke coming out.

 _Precious lips, really?_ Shiori thought, and at the same time realizing how inappropriate she was being.

"Nothing," Hiromi said, lighting the cigarette that was already trapped between his lips. "We just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, we are never going to stand behind Takiya Genji."

"Tell him that, then," Tokio said. "Not us."

Hiromi was going to say something, but his eyes landed on Shiori. His look lingered on her face, inspecting every crevice. He gave her a weak smile and then walked out of the scene, the other two quickly following behind him. Shiori watched them until they disappeared.

"Kirishima Hiromi was totally checking out our princess, wasn't he?" Mikami One nudged Mikami Two, who laughed while playfully elbowing his twin. Shiori blushed. The princess amongst the crows, she was.

"Okay, that was interesting," Yasuko sighed, obviously used to those kinds of situations whenever the crows are around. "Now, I have to get home because I need to rest. I take the early shift tomorrow. Will you guys be here?"

"Of course, Yasuko-san," Tokio said. "We'll be waiting for your beer by then."

Yasuko laughed heartily. "See you tomorrow, boys."

"Bye," Shiori muttered.

"Later, Shiori-chan!" Tokio yelled.

Shiori took a look at Tamao, who already was looking at her. At the same time, they gave each other a rather tired, yet assuring smile. _We'll definitely see each other again, aren't we -_ their smiles said to each other.

Yasuko and Shiori walked home, turned out the Family Mart cashier, who is now her friend, lives only a block away from the hotel where she stayed. After about a hundred of "thank you's" from Shiori, Yasuko went inside her house. Shiori, with a huge smile plastered on her face, went her way. She took the couple of steps to her hotel as an opportunity to appreciate Tamao's face that left a permanent mark on her mind.

It was pure attraction, that's for sure, but there was a certain force that drew Shiori to Tamao and the mystery that he was carrying with him.

Shiori wasn't new to male attention, even back in America she had an awful lot of them, but she couldn't keep her thoughts off the crow. Was he a broken man? Shiori sure loved to think that she could fix those kinds of people.

She was distracted by cigarette smoke that enveloped her face. She coughed a couple of times, now new to the scent since she has long quit the habit. "What the hell?" she cursed under her breath.

"Gomen nasai (Forgive me)," Kirishima Hiromi, the gorgeous guy willing to piss Tamao off from earlier, emerged beside her. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Weren't you there at the gas station earlier with two of your minions?" she blatantly stated, now walking faster than she previously was. "What do you want?"

Hiromi scoffed, matching her pace. "I just wanted to make sure you get home safe, since none of Serizawa's army seem to care about your safety."

"Serizawa?" she heard the name being mentioned earlier, but didn't really automatically assume that it belonged to someone. It could have another meaning for all she knew.

"You hang out with people you don't know?"

Shiori was slightly pissed with his remark. "I just met them."

"Serizawa Tamao," Hiromi continued. "The king of beasts, one of the most feared men not only in Suzuran but in the whole city."

 _So that was it_ , Shiori thought. The unknown vibe that Tamao was giving off was having a caged animal inside him. Now, she was starting to gain the ability of putting a finger on the mystery.

"Did you just move here?" Shiori momentarily forgot that a crow was walking with her. "You look like a city girl to me."

"Is that all you ever do?" Shiori said, earning a curious glare from Hiromi. "Judge other people?"

"I'm just trying to have a talk with a beautiful city girl, what is so wrong with that?"

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Shiori didn't hide her anger at all, practically yelling at the boy whom he thought was just cute – now he was annoying, too.

"A girl should not yell like that," he retorted after taking a long drag.

"And a girl should not be bothered by some boy this late at night," Shiori and Hiromi slightly jumped at the voice coming from behind them. She immediately recognized whose it was.

They both stopped walking and looked at Tamao, who was staring, with his usual bored face, at Hiromi.

"Serizawa," Hiromi said, with a mocking tone. "Were you following this girl like I was, too?"

"This is my route," Tamao answered. "I'm not following anybody."

Shiori's heart sank. She knew being followed was inappropriate, but it seemed okay thinking about being followed by Tamao. _What's wrong with me_ , Shiori mentally slapped her face.

"But you follow Takiya Genji, don't you now?" Hiromi was trying to piss the king of beasts off, but was failing miserably, basing on the consistent bored look on Tamao's face. "And I didn't know you actually had a house, poor boy."

Tamao remained calm and collected, obviously not bothered by the insults being thrown at him. "Go, Shiori-chan," Tamao stated, never breaking eye contact with Hiromi.

 _He remembers my name_ , she thought.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Tamao-san," Shiori said then ran off, leaving the two crows to deal with their crow business.

Shiori kept running, even if nobody was chasing her. She arrived at her hotel room with beads of sweat on her forehead and a seemingly endless panting.

She flopped herself on her bed and almost instantly, she fell asleep.

"What's the deal, Serizawa?" Hiromi asked, taking a step closer and almost standing face-to-face with Tamao. "This is your route, really? You don't live around this area, you lying bastard. You were following her."

"I don't think that's any of your business, little boy," Tamao retorted, ever so nonchalantly, creeping Hiromi out. "Since when did you know where I live, huh?"

For the first time since he first heard stories about Tamao, Hiromi started to grow scared of him. Even if he has seen him fight numerous times, he was just starting to figure out why he was called the king of beasts after all. It wasn't just for his strength, but how he handles situations as well. Serizawa Tamao sure was something else. "Ah-," Hiromi started to stutter. "I just guessed it."

"You guessed wrong, then," Tamao responded, consistent with his nonchalance. "Now go home."

Without any second thoughts, Hiromi slowly backed away from Tamao and eventually left the place.

Tamao only watched his back until he was out of sight. He stayed where he was, put his left hand into his pocket and threw the cigarette on his right hand that he had forgotten he was actually holding. Tamao smirked to himself, wondering why he was starting to act so strangely, then he made his way home.

That totally wasn't his route.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 2, guys! Sorry if it's kinda short. Been really busy trying to sort my life out. I hope you enjoy! XO, Steph**

Of all people, the Mikami brothers were the last ones Tamao thought would think twice about being in his army. He respects their decision, yes, but deep inside… it kind of stung. While they were still with his army, was reputation the only thing that mattered to them? Did they, even once, consider the friendship that they have altogether built? Tamao doubts that. Because if they did, they wouldn't leave Tamao and everyone else just because GPS (Genji's Perfect Seiha/Succession) beat their faction in that renowned battle when they were in their junior year. It seemed like forever since that happened. Now that they were already seniors, how come they never matured one bit? Tamao wondered... All the time.

"Oie, Tamao," Tokio noticed his rather distracted best friend. "It's time to go home, don't you think?"

"Un," he responded. "You go ahead, I'll stay right here for a bit."

"Alright," Tokio replied, grabbing his jacket that was dangling from a wooden chair that just magically appeared at the rundown gas station. "I'll see you at Suzuran tomorrow."

Tamao nodded and went back to his thoughts, dwelling on his "insufficiency" as a friend and an apparent gang leader.

Serizawa Tamao is a smart man and he knows it. Not everybody sees it because he never shows it. It was just the way he's built – not like he cared about what others would think about him. Unfortunately, this one is different. See, Tamao is the type who would kill and die for his loved-ones, so whether he likes it or not, it still kind of hurts when the feeling is not reciprocated. He never asks for anything back, getting his feelings affected just comes with the package of being a kind-hearted human being.

Indistinct noises coming from the convenience store from across his comfort zone snapped him back to reality. Tamao stood up to stretch. He realized he's been sitting the whole day and has also been allowing his thoughts to largely consume him.

With a smile that can light up the whole of Japan, Shiori stepped out of Family Mart together with Kohaku Yasuko who seemed so comfortable with her new found friend. Tamao beamed to himself, thinking how much Yasuko might miss her daughter so much to be attached to a new comer this early. Tamao knew Yasuko so well at that point. She wasn't the type who was that welcoming, especially to tourists. Her experience in America have built strong walls around her.

Somehow, he knew deep down Shiori was the type you'd easily get comfortable with. She just has that kind of vibe with her. She has this light aura which brings a familiar sense of belonging to the surroundings. _She just radiates_ , Tamao surmised.

Without Tamao's knowing, there was another figure observing Tamiko Shiori from afar. Izaki Shun, who had just gotten out of a fight at a bar nearby for all the right reasons, was enjoying his own view of Shiori as well. Like a predator waiting for his prey, he lurked behind the shadows, with a curiosity aroused to the high heavens. Even if Suzuran is an all-boys school, seeing a girl was never new to all the students. Shiori wasn't just some girl though.

Izaki Shun is one of the toughest in Suzuran, that is without question. He may not be Takiya Genji or Serizawa Tamao tough, but he sure was. No one messes with Izaki Shun. Although Tokaji Yuji sure hated blonde hair… at least on men.

"Gomenasai, Shiori-chan (I'm sorry, Shiori)," Yasuko said. "I have long accepted this babysitting stint even before you came along. If we had already met two weeks ago, I would've declined."

Shiori chuckled at Yasuko's cuteness. "Daijoubu desu, Yasuko-san. Shinpai arimasen (It's okay, Yusako. Don't worry)," she responded. "I plan on walking around since it's not that late."

"Be careful now," Yasuko smiled. "Ja matane (See you later)."

To be honest, Shiori had not the slightest idea what she would do next. When Yasuko had disappeared, she remained still outside of the convenience store, contemplating her next move. She was wary of looking up, knowing for sure that she would meet at least one of the crows' gaze, or worse, Kirishima Hiromi's. Shiori pretended not to be bothered by last night's incident, yet she never stopped thinking about the fact that Serizawa Tamao was also following her. Was he, really?

"Shiori-chan," the voice that never fails to tickle her insides suddenly popped, jerking her awake. "Ogenki desu ka (How are you)?"

"Oh," she was speechless for a moment, wondering how the man in front of her managed to look so pristine despite his tattered clothes. "Serizawa-san."

Shiori remembered how it's not usual that people in Japan just conveniently addressed each other on a first name basis. At least that's what she thought, with the help from all of the Takashi Miike films she used to watch all the time. Being called by her first name by Japanese people doesn't seem odd for her though. She's too used to it. No one in America ever called her Tamiko, that's for sure.

Tamao remained silent for a while, keeping himself from telling the girl in front of him how he would much appreciate it if she just called him Tamao instead. There was something about the way she says his name. "Were you just about to head home?"

"Not really," Shiori honestly replied. "Yasuko-san went babysitting and I honestly have no idea where to go or what to do."

His suppressed logic told him not to, but his overly-excited emotions got the best of him. "I was…" he struggled for a bit but was able to let it roll off his shoulders smoothly. "I was just going to grab a beer. Would you like one?"

They smiled at each other ever so dearly – the slight comfort slowly creeping between the boy and the girl. "Or two, maybe?" Shiori joked. Tamao, who has never heartily giggled at anything but his own foolishness recently, did so.

And wow, did Shiori melt. His beautiful baritone sounded so sweet to her ears. How beautiful is this man? Does he even know that he looks even better than half of the Ikkemen's she has seen in her entire life?

They both went inside, Shiori not surprised by Tamao holding the door for her. With the way he stood, how broad his shoulders were, he was born to be a gentleman. Maybe a little tougher, but who said gentlemen couldn't get any harder to the core?

"Asahi or Sapporo?" Tamao smiled widely, something he rarely ever does, while holding two cans of beers on both his hands. Shiori was one to appreciate such gesture, especially because she was not a dense girl who would never acknowledge an action coming from a man who obviously keeps most things to himself.

"Sapporo!" Shiori exclaimed, clapping her hands like a kid who was offered some candy. _Cho kawaii_ (So cute), Tamao smiled.

After purchasing a dozen of Sapporo beer, a pack of cigarettes and an onigiri which Shiori requested, both of them gleefully made their way to the rundown gas station. Suddenly, the long list of Tamao's tab made its appearance inside Shiori's head, making her extra curious as to where the crow gets his money to pay for his stuff, and whether or not he intends on buying a more decent shirt.

"Can I have a cigarette, Serizawa-san?" Shiori asked, earning a brief glare from Tamao, who was quick to hide it from the world. "Juuuuust one!"

The two were comfortably seated on the couch. Tamao had his feet on the makeshift coffee table while Shiori was on the opposite side of his, curled up like a ball with her chin rested on her knees. With the couch being small, the two sat close to one another. It disturbed Tamao a great deal for some reason, not wanting to give in to his late night thoughts about the foreigner.

"Nande (Why)?" Tamao asked, intentionally blowing a huge puff of smoke all over Shiori's face.

She crinkled her nose to him, and the boy was nothing short of amazed by how laid back and cute she was being. Tamao was pretty sure Shiori was a clever girl, and by now she should have known that he really did follow her on her way home. He had no idea what got into him that very moment, he just felt it was right to make sure the new girl was safe. He saw how Kirishima Hiromi was checking her out, and it wasn't the kind that came with good intentions.

"That onigiri was pretty heavy for me, so... You know what I mean," she shrugged and Tamao just gave her one of his usual bored look which she found rather… sexy. "Jesus, just give me the damn cigarette!"

"Fine," Tamao replied, offering her his half-smoked cigarette. He giggled to himself, finding the girl's reaction sort of a little joy in his life.

"Fair enough," Shiori smiled as she accepted Tamao's cigarette. Their skin touched, and the girl almost instantly blushed. "Arigato, Serizawa-san."

"Un," he responded, lighting another one for himself. "Beer?"

"Hai!" she exclaimed. "Biru, onegaishimasu!" (Yes. Beer, please!) Tamao was once again amused, thinking that at that very moment, Shiori was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. His crazy head was saying things to him. _You can die here, Tamao, right in this moment – just you and her._

The two started on their beers, making small talks every now and then, both a little bit afraid of what might come out of their mouths. It was without a doubt that they were attracted to one another the very first night they met. Shiori was a tad bit worried about her condition – having not drunken alcohol in a couple of months. She was positive about getting shit-faced on her third bottle, according to her mental calculation.

"Serizawa-san…" Shiori slurs, so soft it was almost a moan, clutching on to her fourth bottle of Sapporo beer that has gotten a bit warm like her life depended on it. If the next words had not followed, the boy would have been turned on. "Are you going to let me buy you a new shirt one day?

To his own surprise, Tamao laughed. He knew this was coming. A city girl, full of great things and opportunities – how can she not notice the boy's flaws? Or maybe he was judging her too far. After all, he was on his 6th and last bottle of beer… _Unless she gives me one of hers._

"Anata mo shinsetsudesu (You are too kind)," the boy smirked to himself. "But I think I'm okay."

Shiori looked rather annoyed by the soft core rejection that the crow had shown her, but she sure wasn't going to budge. "We'll see."

Tamao concluded that annoyed Shiori is the best Shiori.

It was already past midnight, and Shiori had already partially sobered up, after giving her two remaining beers to the boy who doesn't seem to be bothered by the effects of alcohol. The two have touched so many topics about their lives, from Shiori's real reason why she flew to Japan to Tamao's ultimate family secret… it was no turning back for them.

They were too comfortable, and none of them even wondered why they were disclosing every little detail about themselves to each other. They weren't even really drunk to begin with – just that familiar sense of comfort uniting two souls that were once strangers to one another.

Shiori found out that Tamao lives with his mother in an uncomfortable house nearby, while his father is spending all of his money on his new wife in a mansion somewhere in Kagoshima. Although his father never fails to try to be civilized man by providing for them, Tamao refuses to acknowledge him nor use his money for his routine. "A man does not turn his back on his own family," he says. Now, coming from a broken family, Shiori wondered why Tamao didn't seem so broken to her at all.

"Do you want to know something, Serizawa-san?" Shiori confidently blurted, letting the last drip of grogginess in her being aid her. Tamao just looked at her, waiting for her next words. "I think you are one-of-a-kind."

The boy closed his eyes, savoring every single word that he just heard. He just nodded and lazily smiled, knowing for sure what's going to come. Serizawa Tamao was a man after all – and real men don't deny the pleasure that love can give. He wasn't planning on running away from love, if in case everything would eventually reach that point... _Not anymore_.

"Ne, Shiori-chan (Hey, Shiori)?" Tamao whispered, still with his eyes closed.

"Hm?" Shiori responded, mimicking the beautiful boy in front of her by closing her eyes and setting her feet on the table.

"I would feel a whole lot better if you stopped calling me by my last name," he smirked, opening his eyes. He sighed lovingly as he set his orbs upon the beautiful girl in front of him.

Shiori just smiled to herself, having no idea that Tamao was fixated on her. "I know," she whispered. "Tamao."

And just like that, his skies became blue again.

"Let me walk you home," he finally mustered enough stability to say, standing up.

"Arigato, Tamao (Thank you, Tamao)," Shiori replied, and the boy thought that her voice might just be made of honeydews from the gardens in heaven. Tamao chuckled at the sappiness of his thoughts, earning a surprised stare from Shiori. "Doshita (What's wrong)?"

"Nothing," he was quick to respond with a lie. "A joke made by Mikami Go just popped into my head."

"I'm sorry about what happened by the way," Shiori said. "I'm sure they have a reason why they picked that Takiya Genji over you guys."

"Daijobu (It's okay)," he stated. "It doesn't really matter where they want to be. I just hope they're okay, is all."

Tamao was so casual about his feelings towards his friends and the things he values the most. _It will never be so hard to love this man_ , she thought. As they were walking away from the rundown gas station, Shiori gently slapped her face, trying to erase all the thoughts that have started playing in her head.

"Daijobu desu ka (Are you alright)?" Tamao asked, carrying his bored face and pretending not to be bothered by how Shiori's long, black hair swayed as they walked.

"Hai," she lied. "Watashiwa genki desu." (Yes, I'm fine.)

"Your Nihongo is good, given the fact that you were raised in America," Tamao honestly said.

"Thanks," she retorted. "My dad has taught me well... And I watch a lot of Takashi Miike films."

He suppressed an amused laugh, coming up with another conclusion that Tamiko Shiori is the most adorable girl he has ever met. He lit a cigarette which they both shared as they walked. By the time they reached her lavish hotel, all of her resolve had already escaped her entire being. Tamiko Shiori was a minute away from asking Serizawa Tamao to come up to her room with her.

Before she could even speak, Tamao let out a heavy sigh. For a minute, it seemed like Tamao was reading her mind, and was trying to dodge the bullet of temptation that was Shiori. "Oyasumi nasai, Shiori-chan (Good night, Shiori)," he sincerely said. "I hope you sleep beautifully."

Shiori wasn't able to stifle a giggle at Tamao's choice of words. "You, too, Tamao."

Without looking back, Shiori ran inside the hotel. Tamao watched as she got inside the elevator, making sure that she was safe this time, without being a creep. Carrying a smirk that he thought would scratch his face, Tamao went on his way home.

A curious Izaki Shun emerged from somewhere, watching the king of beast's back as he walked. Why is it that no matter how hard he tried, Tamao was always the one who took the top at all times without as much effort exerted as he did? From almost conquering Suzuran to capturing a girl's heart – was he ever going to get his own chance with things?

Tamao knew that someone was watching him, but he was too happy to even give a damn. After all, it was the first time in a very long time that he's ever felt alive again – might as well feel it with all his might before someone tries to take it away.


End file.
